Einar and Claire the After math of The Son
by ProneToCrushOnFictionalBoys
Summary: This is the tale of what happens, AFTER Claire finds Gabriel, and decides she has a few loose strings she needs to tie up. It will explain what happened when so went back to see Einar, and if maybe there was some romance?


Einar and Claire

**(Faire Note!) In this I have written in one point of view of Alys, so, please escuse all the, ya's, and witha's, and all in all just improper grammar. SORRY! Please, I hope you enjoy, and leave any comments about what you think! Critical comments are also welcomed- I am always looking to improve! (Also if you give me an AWESOME comment, or are the ONLY one to comment, I will give you... INTERNET DONUTS!**

Although she had been searching for Gabe for roughly eight years, he was a man now. No longer the boy she hoped to reunite with. After finding him, and not being an old woman, they had spent six years together. He had turned twenty-one though. He had married Deirdre. Deirdre had born a child, a beautiful girl, and named her June. Clair was thrilled to be a grandmother, but was no longer needed as she once was in Gabe's life, and besides. Claire had some unfinished business.

As Claire teary eyed said her goodbyes, she could not help but feel sad. She promised to come back and visit, for Village would start to work on a path over the mountain Claire once scaled, nearly losing her life to reach her son. It had been a total of eleven years since she had been to her old home, but she needed to come back. Although Alys was probably already gone, she needed to see Einar and the girls- Bethan, Delwyth and Eira. Now, Claire thought, they are grown women, most likely wed. She smiled at the though, remembering when the girls had played in the forest, pretending to be pregnant, and in fact, they probably had grown bellies themselves!

Although Claire was now thirty-five, she was still athletic and muscular. She had trained still, because she knew one day she would return the village to see Einar. She was weaker than when she made the first climb, but she was still strong. She had said her goodbyes to Jonas and Gabe and Deirdre the night before. She was to start the climb when the sun was descending so she would be cool in the hot August month. She took a bag and filled it with needed supplies; food, water, gloves, rope, the necessaries. She walked outside her house, heading towards the river that would lead her to the mountain she would scale. As she reached it, she looked up to its massive size, taking a deep breath. She put one foot up to the stair like side of the mountain, and readied for the climb ahead of her.

As she reached the bottom of the mountain, she was exhausted. The first time she had climbed the mountain, she did it all in a single day. This time though, because she had aged, it took her three days. She rested at the top of the mountain, and again at the cave like area near the nest. She was now finished with the climb though, and sat at the bottom. Looking out, she had a perfect view of the village, and a perfect view of a certain hut she needed to go to. Outside this little hut, tending sheep, she saw him. Einar.

Claire walked on the winding path that led to Aly's hut. Although Claire new Alys had most likely passed, she still had to go to the house. The floor creeked as Claire walked across it. Her eyes teared as she remembered the time she had spent with the old women. The beautiful, kind, soft, women, who cared and loved for all. "Who be there?" She heard someone shout. Claire froze in her tracks. "I'ma warnin ya! If ya come any nearer, ill have ya! I may be blind, but I can still hit ya just fine!" Claire gasped, as she saw Alys come around the corner, hauling a huge stick. Claire ducked her head as Alys swung it at her, and said, "Alys! Alys it's me! It's me Claire!" Alys stopped dead in her tracks, and dropped the stick, her blind eyes searching for what she couldn't see. "Claire?" She asked sounding astonished. Claire let out a silvery laugh, and ran towards the old woman. She embraced her in a gentle hug, afraid of breaking the fragile old women. Alys hugged Claire back with such force though, Claire let out a groan. Alys reached up for Clair's face, feeling each detail. Tears ran down from the old woman's useless eyes, as she pulled Claire back into her embrace. She quickly pulled away though, and said, "Einar. Ya mustin go see him. He'sa been awfully lonely witha out ya," Alys grabbed hold tightly of Claire's hand and said, "Now go!" So off Claire went.


End file.
